The project includes studies on the biochemistry of hormone-sensitive adenylate cyclase in a variety of tissues. Their purpose is to explore the mechanisms by which age produces alterations of hormone-responsiveness in biological membranes, with special emphasis on the relationship between adenylate cyclase and hormone receptors. Aging in fat cells is being studied in tissue culture of preadipocytes from rats.